


Day 2. Baby Fever

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afab and amab language, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Human Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Shiro had been dancing around the subject for months now, hinting at what he wanted, lingering in the baby section of the store.Which is how Keith found himself in their bedroom now, meticulously putting together the best nest in the entire universe.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Day 2. Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Baby fever!
> 
> .....hopefully I got this right. Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @nerothecryptid

Shiro had been dancing around the subject for months now, hinting at what he wanted, lingering in the baby section of the store.

Which is how Keith found himself in their bedroom now, meticulously putting together the best nest in the entire universe.

They talked about it in detail, and Keith finally got Shiro to admit that he was scared to have a baby. Scared for the dysphoria to come back full force. He had dealt with it for years before the Garrison, and it had gone any when he could finally afford his top surgery. Keith offered options, surrogates, adoption. Hell, even  _ Kolivan  _ offered to be a surrogate when Keith told him of Shiro's fears. Shiro adamantly refused. He wasn't upset about the offer, but he wanted to try on his own.

His mate was so, so strong.

Keith also discussed what could happen when he went off his suppressants. He had a growth spurt after the war, taking on more Galra traits. He was taller than Shiro now, more muscled. Keith didn't want to hurt Shiro. Not because he thought his husband was fragile, but because he had heard how rough Galra alphas make love.

"Starburst, I trust you with everything I have." Shiro smiled at him, blinding. "I know you would never hurt me. I can take it."

"But, Shiro-" Keith's whine ended on a deep, rumbling purr when Shiro started to rub his ears.

"I may be old, but I'm not made of glass." Shiro chuckled, and may or may not have squeaked when Keith plopped onto him and nipped at his skin.

They spoke more about what to do if Keith got too rough, how to handle him if he got too possessive. Shiro assured him it wasn't necessary, but Keith was insistent.

So now that he could feel his rut coming on, Keith spent the past few days making a nest. He kept frowning at it, growling to himself. Would Shiro like it? Would he be able to smell Keith's scent on every soft blanket in the nest? He wasn't sure, even though Shiro's body was enhanced.

Keith's ears perked up when heard the door open, and a soft gasp filling the space.

"Oh, starburst. Is all this for me?" Shiro approached slowly, recognizing the way Keith was acting.

"Of course it is." Keith's voice was becoming more gravely now that he could smell Shiro, he would be non verbal soon. "Anything for you, cosmos."

Shiro blushed a bright red, and Keith rumbled, satisfied. He gently led Shiro into the nest, waiting for his mate to lay and inspect it. Shiro did, of course, amused at how Keith was acting. He also had gone to great lengths to learn about Galra mating habits, how an alpha acts and what to do to reassure the alpha that they're doing good. Keith had been on edge ever since his growth spurt and he presented as an alpha, voicing over and over that he saw Shiro as his equal and always will.

His mate was so caring, so loving.

Shiro knew that Keith didn't think any less of him. Kolivan explained that instinct were hard to fight, and some of Keith's behavior may be bothersome to humans. Shiro understood, but knew how Keith truly felt about him. Keith's never thought of him as less of a man, even after Keith rescued him from the Garrison and even after the clone incident. 

_ Gods  _ did he love his husband.

"It's perfect, baby. Come here~" Shiro held his arms out, smiling when Keith quickly scrambled into the nest. "Aww, my big strong boy. So good to me."

He was rewarded with a loud purr, and Keith started to nuzzle his neck. But there was hesitation there, his hands hovering over Shiro's sides. Warmth flooded his chest, and Shiro gently caressed the Galra's right ear. Their silent confirmation of consent.

"Comet, it's ok. The nest is  _ perfect,  _ I'm more than satisfied with it." Shiro pulled Keith more into his space after he discarded his clothes, grinning when his Galra's ears perked up and his nostrils flared. "Mess me up,  _ alpha _ ."

Keith growled, nosing at Shiro's neck before nipping his way down his front. Shiro gasped when Keith swiped his tongue over his nipple, gently pinching the other and massaging his pecs.

"Mark me up, sugar star. Claim me." Shiro groaned when Keith bit his pec, right above his nipple. "My big, strong alpha."

The Galra rumbled again, licking his way lower and worshipping every inch of skin he came into contact with. Shiro nestled himself more into the blankets, watching as Keith spread his thighs and started to nose his happy trail, licking the silver curls of his pussy and the dip of his thighs. Shiro bit his lip to stop a moan when Keith spread his lips and started licking deep into his cunt like it was his last meal.

"Oh- oh gods, Keith,  _ baby _ ~" Shiro's hands flew into Keith's inky black locks, tugging him closer and grinding into his face. His moan ended in a shriek when Keith wrapped his lips around Shiro's dick and  _ sucked _ . They hadn't had any alone time lately between missions and meetings, and Shiro almost forgot how skilled Keith was in making his toes curl.

He ground his hips into Keith's face, crying out when Keith started to rumble again. He was close already? Had it really been that long? Shiro decided not to try and hold back like he normally would, knowing Keith would take care of his every need. Shiro also didn't want to deny his loving alpha his voice.

"Baby, starlight, sunbeam, nebula-!" Shiro screamed as his orgasm barreled into him, grinding down on Keith's face with every wave. His hips jerked in the Galra's hands as he lapped up every drop pulsing from Shiro's hole. Keith sat up, licking the juices off his lips and purring loudly.

"Mmm...good boy, comet. Good boy." Shiro panted, opening his arms for Keith. "Come on baby, give me your kits."

Keith growled, possessive, and slid up Shiro's body. He rubbed his ridged dick between Shiro's pussy lips, panting softly into his ear.

"That's it, baby. So good for me~" Shiro hooked his legs around Keith's waist when the Galra slid in slowly, making Shiro feel every ridge and every bump. "Hnnngh  _ fuck,  _ pretty kitty- that's it! Good boy!"

Shiro threaded their fingers together, holding on tight as Keith gave him everything. He was reduced to gasping praises into his husband's ear, clenching around the cock driving into his cervix. Shiro felt Keith's knit forming, and his Galra hesitated again, mouthing at Shiro's neck.

"Knot me, starburst. Hnnnngh fuck, Keith,  _ please _ -"

Keith growled, biting into Shiro's shoulder as he thrust his knot into Shiro's cunt, filling him with hot sticky heat. He pulsed around Keith's dick, mouth dropped open in a silent cry of pleasure.

He was on the edge of consciousness when he felt Keith lap at the sweat on his skin, purring loudly as he held Shiro close.

"Good boy~"

\---------------------------

_ 5 months later _

Keith came up behind Shiro as he was making lunch, wrapping his arms around his middle and caressing his stomach.

"Mmmf, how's my beautiful mate?" Keith purred, tail swaying behind him.

Shiro chuckled, turning to kiss Keith's cheek. "Tired, but I'm alright. We missed you."

He smiled, turning Shiro around and pressing kisses to his bump, saying hello to their kits.

His mate was so, so beautiful.


End file.
